mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 22 - 2/09/12
Summary Happy Valentine's Day from all of us at Uber Entertainment! We have released an entire set of Valentine's Day uniforms and taunts. Awesome taunts that come complete with props and effects. Show off the love you have for your own skill level to the person you just fragged! We have some amazing, new, large systems we're working on internally so the balance and feature changes are slightly lighter this week than most weeks. The Tank underwent some weapon rework, somewhat returning both weapons to previous functionality. ProTip: Get up close and personal with the Tank! We also did some adjustments to Assassin grappling, improved sharpshooter rifles and continued the range normalizations we've been doing for a few updates now. New Rules *Free Pro Rotation: Gunslinger, Assassin, Tank, Assault, Support *Added "Faster Character Select" option to speed up class choosing performance by reducing how often animations are updated. *Old chat room text is now cleared out when you return from a match. *Boost time is now always shown as :: *Team mates are now always shown through walls like "Team Vision" enemies are. *Renamed "melee" in the key bindings screen to "High Five". *Bullseye's colors updated to be more festive this time of year. Bug Fixes *Fixed product sets not editing properly if you have the maximum number. *Fixed all melee weapon lunges from being shorter than intended. *Fixed double clicking on regions in the play menu resulting in undesired behavior. *Fixed the rejoin dialog from sometimes failing. *Fixed the resulting behavior of a build team leader leaving the queue. *Fixed suicide denying a kill from the other team. *Fixed Practice Game UI from disapearing when flipping through other menu items. Products *Added various new sounds to product activations. *Hot Hands: Recharge Time: 1 -> 10 Bullet Gorge Arena *Continued art revisions. *Fixed Pros from standing on high areas on the Hotshots side. *Added new death cams so you can get a better view of the evil person who scored a kill on you. Downtown Spunky Arena *Continued art revisions. *Adjusted the center ring's Regenitol locations. *Added in blocking glass to high walls overlooking bot spawners. *Adjusted some interior space in some of the buildings. *Fixed some spots where Pros could stand on areas where they shouldn't be able to stand. Assassin *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine *Cloak: Each attack while cloaked will now drain a little bit of the skill. *Dagger Grapple: Front: 300 -> 200 *Sword Grapple: Front: 300 -> 200 *Shuriken Grapple: Front/Back: 300/300 -> 250/250 Assault *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine Captain Spark *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine Cheston *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine *Base Health: 1305 -> 1110 Combat Girl *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine Gunner *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine *Rocket: Lock On Range: 2560/2560/3072/3584 -> 3072/3072/3072/3072 Gunslinger *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine *Adjusted pain VO. *Lucinda: Can now score a headshot when not zoomed in. Karl *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine *Junior: Fixed detecting enemies through walls. Sniper *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine (Found a bug, this Uniform will not be on sale until next week) *Sniper Rifle: Can now score a headshot without being zoomed in. *Flak: Fixed being able to fire your weapon while it's being thrown out. Support *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine *Firebase: Can now be healed while deploying. *Firebase: Now starts off at 5% health and regenerates while deploying. *Firebase: Deploy Time: 3 -> 5 Tank *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine *Base Health: 1550 -> 1500 *Jet Gun: Range: 704 -> 896 *Jet Gun: Full Damage Range: 704 -> 256 (Once again does more damage the closer to the muzzle) *Rail Gun: Damage: 66 -> 75 *Product Grenade: Changed to a throw animation so that it's more consitent with other skills. *Product Grenade: Now does stun and "ad splash" at every level. *Product Grenade: Damage: 80/160/200/240 -> 75/150/225/225 *Tank Shield: Can now target base turrets, Firebases and Combat Kitties. *Tank Shield: Activation Range: 2048/2048/2048/2048 -> 2560/2560/2560/2560 *Tank Shield: Health: 700/900/1200/2000 -> 750/900/1000/1200 Veteran *New Uniform: Heartbreaker. *New Taunt: Valentine Wascot *New Uniform: Heartbreaker *New Taunt: Valentine *Fixed talking like the Sniper when he destroyed a turret. Category:Patches